<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Us Against the (Bleeding) World by thismachinekillsstraightmen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361124">Us Against the (Bleeding) World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thismachinekillsstraightmen/pseuds/thismachinekillsstraightmen'>thismachinekillsstraightmen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Character Death, Gen, George Karl and Sapnap are in this very briefly (Sapnap doesn’t have any dialogue), Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Let’s ignore that this will never be canon, Murder, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Tommy is only mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:13:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thismachinekillsstraightmen/pseuds/thismachinekillsstraightmen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually, Techno ignored the voices.</p><p>But right now, he knew to listen.</p><p>(I suck at writing summaries I’m so sorry)</p><p>Quackity and Technoblade friendship fic because the most unrealistic headcannons are my favorites</p><p>TW: Blood, Injury, Broken Bones, Murder and Character Death, Swearing.</p><p>Rated Mature for swearing and violence.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Completed stories I've read</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Us Against the (Bleeding) World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Technoblade and Quackity had an odd friendship.</p><p> </p><p>But then again, Quackity was an odd guy.</p><p> </p><p>The best word to describe him was chaotic- He had a bouncy personality, his energy and loudness radiating off of him as he strived to make everyone laugh. </p><p> </p><p>The best word to describe Techno, however, was calculative. He was an observer, studying patterns to predict a person’s next move and end a fight before it began. And when he did get into a fight, his cape would be recolored back to bright red.</p><p> </p><p>Yet somehow, the two became friends, Quackity’s impulsiveness bouncing right off of Techno’s small quips.</p><p> </p><p>And sometimes, when the cold wind in Pogtopia blew a little too harshly at night, Techno and Quackity would catch each other going out for a walk, their social defenses slipping away in the tired air of the silent forest.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Wilbur- God, I know he’s your brother, and I’m glad I’m not in Manberg anymore, but he just jumped at me and Tommy in the TNT room! That entire fucking place is made out of stone too, a bunch of rocks fell when he knocked us over. I thought the TNT was going to get set off from it.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Quackity and Techno’s conversations were never too serious- Quackity preferred to keep things comedic. But right now, the winged hybrid was finally letting the negatives of the day get to him, letting out his frustrations with his otherwise stoic friend. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Techno turned to face Quackity, who was walking side by side with him, hoping to console him. “As long as you’re-“ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Blood. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> There was blood on one of Quackity’s wings. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Techno’s speech halted, but Quackity mistook his silence as a form of shock from the wound. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Not hurt? I assume you saw the cut his stupid push gave me. It was only a scratch, but I can’t reach back far enough to wash the blood off.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Techno couldn’t speak. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Blood.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Blood for the Blood God.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Open the wound.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Make it bleed more.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Make him bleed.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Make him bleed for me, Technoblade-</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Techno? What’s wrong?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Technoblade couldn’t breathe. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He hadn’t killed since the Manberg Festival. God, it felt so sickeningly good to get those three kills all at once. He enjoyed it, watching the blood pour from the bodies of Schlatt, Tubbo, and- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “For a man with a reputation of enjoying murder, you seem a little too shocked from a scratch.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Quackity. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And then he remembered the aftermath, feeling like a puddle of regret as he looked at the bodies scattered across the podium. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I- uh, just hold on for a minute, Quackity.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> The two stopped walking, and Quackity stayed in place as Techno walked to a nearby river, tilting his head to catch the pig hybrid dipping one of the ends of his cloak in the water before heading back to Quackity.  </em> <em> Techno grabbed the end and washed the stain off of Quackity’s wing. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>FEED THE BLOOD GOD DON’T WASH IT AWAY-</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Oh, thanks man! I wasn’t expecting that from Mr. Blade, but-“ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I hear voices. In my head. Telling me to go after blood. Sometimes. That’s- that’s why killing feels so fulfilling for me. I couldn’t- I’m not letting that happen to you again.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Quackity had frozen from Techno’s sudden confession.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Oh. God. Uh, does anyone- anyone else know?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I told my dad, but you’re the only person on this server that knows about it. I just- I don’t think I can handle killing you again, even if the first time was an accident.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Techno stepped back from Quackity, embarrassed by his oversharing. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I- Jesus Christ, man, I had no idea that you fucking heard voices in your head.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yeah.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Do you... I don’t know, call the voices anything?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I, uh- it calls themselves the Blood God.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yikes.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Quackity and Techno were as still as stone, neither sure how to move forward with this sudden development. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Then, Techno watched an unsure smile grow over Quackity’s face. What on Earth could he be smiling about? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You think I should become your therapist? Maybe if we re-enact the first time you heard this Blood God, you’ll be healed-“ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Oh my God, Quackity,” Techno laughed loudly, caught off guard by his friend’s playful offer. “I just told you why I’m blood-thirsty and you’re already messing around with me.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Laughter is the best medicine!” Quackity replied, playfully pushing at Techno. “Come on, let’s head back. Maybe if we run back to Pogtopia, we can outrun this blood creep.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Since that day, the two had countless encounters and conversations, Quackity trying to get Techno to laugh, Techno trying to explain why government was the root of all problems in New L’Manburg.</p><p> </p><p>Both never really succeeded, but it was still fulfilling.</p><p> </p><p>Even after the November 16th war and Techno’s shunning from New L’Manburg, the two still continued to meet up, although they erased all traces of their friendship from the public eye.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ( “Techno, do we really have to pretend to hate each other? I know we disagree on government, but would anyone really believe I would start hating you this much?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I know you hate acting, but if you can pull this off, you and I will still be able to meet up. You can say that you were searching for me while you were gone.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Man, who the fuck starts an army against a guy for being an anarchist? No one’s gonna believe that!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “If I let you choose the name, would you be happier?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “...Perhaps.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I should not have offered that-“ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Too late. Your capture is now the official goal of the Butcher Army.” ) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>So Quackity and Techno pretended to be enemies, and the two kept up their friendship, usually hanging around an empty area of the server Quackity had endearingly named Mexican L’Manburg. </p><p> </p><p>It was from that soon-to-be-born country that Quackity and Techno noticed the neighboring New L’Manburg being caged in with obsidian walls by Dream.</p><p> </p><p>Techno dived back into the plentiful bushes of Mexican L’Manburg, the overgrown land providing plenty of cover. New L’Manburg had been wary of him, and the last place he needed to be caught in was enemy territory with the unofficial leader of the SMP, who was in possession of unlimited amounts of nearly unbreakable block.</p><p> </p><p>Quackity wasn’t exactly on stable ground with Dream either, but that didn’t stop him from going forward.</p><p> </p><p>“Dream- Dream, hold up man, what are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Dream turned back to face Quackity, his mask and body language betraying nothing to the approaching winged hybrid.</p><p> </p><p>Techno cursed his friend silently, grabbing his trident from his hot bar and readying for his escape.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ( “You sure you’re not a pig-bird hybrid? You always go fucking flying when you use your trident.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Shut up, Quackity.” ) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Tommy burnt down George’s house, so this’ll teach New L’Manburg to keep him under control.”</p><p> </p><p>“But- wait, he burnt George’s house down? Why?”</p><p> </p><p>Dream turned his back to Quackity again as he got back to building, not finding him to be a threat to his plans. <em>Thank God</em>, Techno thought, still observing from the bushes, wanting nothing more than for Dream to stop talking so Techno could leave peacefully, knowing Quackity was safe.</p><p> </p><p>“He claims it was an <em> accident </em>. Accidents can still cause damage, though, and they should be rightfully punished.”</p><p> </p><p>“But this isn’t a rightful punishment, dude! Getting Tommy to rebuild the house, I would understand, but surrounding New L’Manburg with obsidian? That’s fucking insane.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m the leader, so I choose the punishment.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not the leader, man, Tubbo is! And you know Tubbo would hate this. And this is completely unfair to everyone else in New L’Manburg! Just because you created the server, it doesn’t mean you get to exert total control over it! You know, maybe Techno was right when he said-“</p><p> </p><p>Quackity and Dream froze at the same time. Oh no.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh no. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dream turned around again, bending slightly forward as he jumped down to Quackity, the bird hybrid flinching as he landed without taking any damage, even with no armor.</p><p> </p><p>“The leader of the Butcher Army, agreeing with Techno. This is a surprise.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dream, come on, man-”</p><p> </p><p>“So did you find him? What did you do once you found him, have a fun conversation? I know you two were friends before the war.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-”</p><p> </p><p>“So what did you two talk about? What was Techno right about?”</p><p> </p><p>“We haven’t- we haven’t talked since the war-”</p><p> </p><p>“You want everyone in New L’Manburg to find out you’re an anarchist too, Quack?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not an anarchist, you’re just a control freak!”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe we should pay Techno a visit, huh? You should be able to lead the way. See if he’s got room for one more in his house?”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you even implying?”</p><p> </p><p>“The question is, will you even be able to make it to Techno if I find out what <em>you</em> were just implying?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Fuck. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Dream!” Techno yelled out, standing up as he blew his cover and repositioned his aim, “NO ONE KILLS THE BLADE!”</p><p> </p><p>The trident flew through the air and into Dream’s stomach, and Techno began to run, knowing Quackity could take cover trying to help his fallen foe.  </p><p> </p><p>Techno turned his head back a little when he picked up the smell of blood-</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Blood for the Blood God.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>You’ve finally drawn blood for me again.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>But it’s not enough.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>It’s not enough.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Go to him, make him bleed again-</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>-and then Dream pulled the trident out of himself and pushed Quackity to the ground and raised the weapon above his head and <em> Oh my God- </em></p><p> </p><p>Threw it next to Quackity’s head as he screamed in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>Techno turned his head back forward and continued running.</p><p> </p><p>He knew he wouldn’t be able to control himself if he looked back at Dream.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>You can’t escape the urges of the Blood God, my dear.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Quackity had tried to help him, Tommy told Techno.</p><p> </p><p>But he got too frustrated with Dream at the trial and just exploded, which probably didn’t help their case.</p><p> </p><p>Still, Tommy appreciated it. He preferred a sure Quackity over a scared one.</p><p> </p><p>But Techno knew that Quackity was scared.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Fuck- he still has your trident, dude.” Quackity tripped over his words, trying to finish talking as quickly as possible. Dream had been tightening his grip over the SMP, and sneaking away to vent to Techno was only becoming more dangerous. “He picked it up after you ran away, and I just- I know he still has it, and I’m scared if I slip up, it’s- it’s fucking over for me dude.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Quackity was shaking, and Techno couldn’t tell if it was from fear or the cold. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hoping it was the latter, Techno took off his cape and draped it around his friend.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hey, you still have two lives left, alright? Let’s just set your respawn point at my place, and if Dream does do anything to you, you’ll end up here and we can hide you.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “But what if he realizes I didn’t respawn at home? He’ll know to come to you, because I fucking messed up and said your name and-“ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “He doesn’t even know where I’m hiding. And in the rare case he does find me, what’s he going to do, kill me? Technoblade never dies, remember? We’ll figure it out if it ever comes to that.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Quackity was still shaking, but he let out a shaky laugh from Techno’s reminder. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Alright,” he replied, “If it ever comes to that.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>But Techno and Quackity still didn’t have a plan, so the two kept up their facades of confidence.</p><p> </p><p>They decided they would start meeting up in Logstedshire. It was farther from New L’Manburg, which Techno and Quackity wanted to avoid for the time being(Techno for obvious reasons, Quackity because he didn’t want to run into Dream). They could hide in the rubble of Tommy’s house, and if Dream came, Quackity could easily say he was trying to find Tommy.</p><p> </p><p>More accurately, his body.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ( “I- I can’t pretend he’s dead Techno, I don’t wanna imagine that a kid is dead. And in front of Tubbo, too, you know the two are best friends.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You have to, Quackity, if you let Dream know that you know something about Tommy being gone, he’ll never leave you alone.” ) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>So the two met in the debris, and the hour or two they got alone was just enough to let the harshness of the server fade away for just a bit. </p><p> </p><p>Quackity was walking to Logstedshire when he saw the owner of a familiar green hoodie come out of George’s house, having since been rebuilt after their last encounter. Quackity continued walking out of El Rapids, hoping to give off an air of a man in grief who wanted to be alone.</p><p> </p><p>But of course, the less you wanted to see Dream, the more he wanted to see you. Dream started walking over to Quackity, and the hybrid swore he could cry from his frustration. The two hadn’t spoken alone ever since he found Dream building the now-removed obsidian walls, and he wasn’t excited about talking to him again.</p><p> </p><p>“Quackity! Where you headed on over to?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Dream. I was going to uh, Logstedshire. To search for... you know.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Please leave me alone. Please, just believe me and walk away. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>But of course, Quackity could never make out Dream’s true emotion, and could only hope the master manipulator wasn’t controlling his tone, making it sound understanding as he replied, “Right. It would be kinda depressing to have a funeral without a body.”</p><p> </p><p>Quackity flinched harshly at that. <em> God, who even wants to think about having to plan a funeral? </em></p><p> </p><p>“Yeah- I mean I guess. It’s nice to have a place to come to when you mourn someone, and it’d be weird if the person you’re mourning is buried under some rubble.”</p><p> </p><p>The two were walking next to each other now, and had reached Quackity’s first build for El Rapids, a half finished Oxxo he had abandoned after finishing the exterior to mess around with George. Quackity glanced at the gaping hole he left in the wall to place doors down in before facing Dream again, who let out a tiny nod at Quackity’s words.</p><p> </p><p>“Well spoken, Quackity. Looks like you’re becoming the English major of the server.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Dream pushed him inside of the building, grabbing two iron doors from his hotbar and placing them down.</p><p> </p><p>“Now let’s see if you’ll lead me to the actual English major.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck I don’t have any armor I don’t have any weapons- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>And then Dream reached into his hotbar again and pulled out-</p><p> </p><p>The trident.</p><p> </p><p>The fucking trident.</p><p> </p><p>Dream had it with him.</p><p> </p><p>Dream fucking had the trident with him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> God, he’s probably been carrying it ever since he got it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He was just waiting for the right time to corner me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Fuck. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Dream, wait-”</p><p> </p><p>“Can it, Quackity.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream used the trident to knock Quackity to the ground, stepping on one of his shoulders to keep him down. The hybrid tried to flap his wings against the ground to escape, his panic increasing by tenfold when Dream grabbed one of his wings in his free hand.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, Phil told me he broke a wing once.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No. No no no please don’t- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Apparently, it hurt like hell, since the bones in the wings are actually pretty weak. He said it was like respawning without actually dying.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dream- Dream please-“</p><p> </p><p>“Seeing that you’ve got two wings and two lives, I figure you’ve basically got four respawns. So you’ve got four opportunities to crack and tell me where Techno is, or Tubbo can plan another funeral.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dream, <em> please- </em>”</p><p> </p><p>But Quackity’s plea was cut off by the trident flying through his wing, pushing it back to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Quackity wasn’t sure what was louder; the crack from the bones in his wing breaking, or his scream of pain from the injury.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Quackity was screaming.</p><p> </p><p>Techno jumped up from his hiding spot in the rubble of Tommy’s old house, caught in shock. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Quackity was screaming. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Techno started running, trying to locate where Quackity was. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Did he fall into a cave? That would be ridiculous, he could’ve flown out, he has wings- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Dream, stop, you’ll ruin his wings forever!”</p><p> </p><p>Philza.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He found his dad laying on the dirt floor of the forest, trying to push himself back up and failing. His wings were matted with soot, and one of them was bending forward at an unnatural angle. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Techno- Techno, fuck, you’ve gotta get Wilbur and Tommy out of here, there’s a witch in the cave-“ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Wilbur already killed them, what happened?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I- I tried to block their attack with my wing, but it broke and God-“ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Philza took in a harsh breath, paling from his efforts to sit up. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hey, hey, I’ve got you, just lie down,” Techno murmured, laying Philza down again and searching his backpack for a Potion of Healing. “How does your wing feel?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Like I’m respawning, but without losing a life. God, that hurts.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What does it matter to me if he can’t use his wings? Means he can’t fly off to his friend Techno anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dream. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>They were in El Rapids, and Philza was standing outside with George, Sapnap, and Karl, talking through the door of one of the country’s buildings.</p><p> </p><p>God, Dream had trapped Quackity inside with him. <em> What was he doing to him? </em></p><p> </p><p>Techno ducked behind the other side of the building, listening to Philza plead.</p><p> </p><p>“Dream, come on, you’re tearing his wing apart! If he even knew where Techno was, he wouldn’t be able to say because he’s wearing his voice out from screaming!”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, that’s turned me around. I guess I’ll just take this out, then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dream, <em> wait- </em>“</p><p> </p><p>And Techno heard a weapon being pulled quickly from the ground, the cries of panic from Philza and the citizens of El Rapids silenced with another pained scream from Quackity.</p><p> </p><p>Techno risked taking a glance through the windows, and God, he felt like he could throw up.</p><p> </p><p>Dream was standing over Quackity, his old trident covered in blood.</p><p> </p><p>Blood from Quackity’s broken wing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>He is not a servant of the Blood God, yet he draws blood.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Stop him.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Dream- fuck, please, dude, I’m begging you to stop, I don’t know where he is!”</p><p> </p><p>If Dream cared for what Quackity said, he didn’t show it.</p><p> </p><p>“Three chances left.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dream, dude, come on man-“</p><p> </p><p>Techno looked away when Dream raised his arm to throw down the trident again.</p><p> </p><p>“Dream, <em> stop! </em>”</p><p> </p><p>George.</p><p> </p><p>“Dream- come on, just stop. I’ll do anything! I’ll tell everyone I told you I didn’t want to be king anymore, I’ll renounce my citizenship from El Rapids, I’ll do whatever you want, just stop!”</p><p> </p><p>Techno looked through the window again. Dream had lowered his arm and was facing the door, making eye contact with George through the small open slabs in the doors.</p><p> </p><p>The iron doors.</p><p> </p><p>God, no wonder the four hadn’t come in to save Quackity. They couldn’t come in.</p><p> </p><p>“When will you four understand I don’t want anything from <em> you </em> , I want information from <em> him! </em>”</p><p> </p><p>And with that decree, Dream turned around and threw the trident into Quackity’s second wing.</p><p> </p><p>Techno found himself screaming with Quackity, watching the blood pour out and cover his wing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> God, there was so much of it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>So much blood.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>We need to get more.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>We need to please the Blood God.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Usually, Techno ignored the voices. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ( “I’ve been trying to ignore the voices, instead of- you know, listening to them.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Has it been working?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No, not really.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You should learn how to take a step back when you hear them, figure out when you should listen to them or ignore them.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “That’s... good advice. Thanks, Quackity. Maybe you’re not the worst therapist.” ) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>But right now, Techno knew to listen.</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing a sword from his hotbar, Techno continued screaming as he crashed through the window, hoping to catch Dream off guard.</p><p> </p><p>But of course, he couldn’t tell how he felt because of that stupid fucking mask.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Cut it off.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Rip his face apart.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Let it bleed.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Bleed for the Blood God.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Dream let out a laugh from the sight of Techno, the pig hybrid snarling at the masked man.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, look who’s crawled out of hiding! Just in the nick of time, I would say as well-”</p><p> </p><p>Whatever Dream had to say, it was cut off by Techno throwing his sword at his face. Dream’s quick jump to the side caused the sword to make contact with strap holding his mask, the fabric ripping.</p><p> </p><p>Dream reached up a quick hand to the mask, keeping his cool as he continued talking.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t mind if I engage, then.”</p><p> </p><p>Techno could have laughed at Dream’s attempt to throw the trident, quickly catching the flying weapon in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Give Dream an open space, and he could outrun God knows how many hunters.</p><p> </p><p>But get Dream cornered, and you’ll only need one to take him down.</p><p> </p><p>And as he knocked him down, finally ripping the mask off of his face, Techno could see in Dream’s scared expression that he knew he wouldn’t survive too.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ( “Techno! I fucking killed Dream today by hitting him with a cart! How the hell do I tell Dad? ‘Hey Phil, it’s Tommy, I accidentally killed the equivalent of God in my server.’ I’m literally going to get grounded for the rest of my life.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Techno! I was rigging some TNT to prank Tommy with for killing Dream, kind of like a one year anniversary thing, but then Dream spawned and set it off, so now I’ve gone and killed Dream too! Philza’s going to be so disappointed when he sees that two of his sons accidentally killed the same person.” ) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dream’s third life had been the most chaotic, but it had also been the shortest.</p><p> </p><p>So Techno was happy to prolong it by letting him bleed out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DreamWasTaken was slain by Technoblade.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>“Do you- do you think he’ll come back as a ghost? Like Wilbur did?”</p><p> </p><p>Quackity and Techno were at Philza’s house, where the eldest of the three had just finished bandaging Quackity’s wings. He had left the two alone while he went to wash <strike>the blood off of</strike> his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Quackity was half-coherent from the painkillers Philza had given him while he reset his wings. He had promised Quackity he would give him a Potion of Healing once he finished, although Techno doubted he heard it.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing the pain his friend was going through was enough to make him cry.</p><p> </p><p>(When Philza asked him about his red eyes later, he would blame it on being tired.)</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure, Quackity. We certainly know he might, because of Wilbur, but we also know he might not, because of Schlatt. Let’s hope it’ll be like Schlatt.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>Techno hated how quiet Quackity was. Although he couldn’t exactly blame him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hey- hey, it’s just me, it’s just Techno, don’t worry,” Techno rushed as he kneeled down next to a shaking Quackity, Phil and the other residents of El Rapids rushing in after he broke down the doors. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Quackity just let out a groan, trying to shield himself from everyone’s stares by instinctively raising his wings and crying out from the pain.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Philza laid his wings down as gently as possible, trying to survey the damage without getting too close. “We’ll take him back to my house and reset the bones.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Quackity let out another cry of anguish, fearing the pain of fixing his wings. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I have a Potion of Healing on me, we can fix his wings now-“ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I know it’s hard to see him in pain, Karl, but the potion will heal his bones in whatever form they’re in, so if we heal his wings like this, he won’t be able to fly unless we rebreak them.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No! God, please, don’t break them again, don’t break them again, please I’m begging you-“ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Quackity, we’re not going to rebreak your wings, okay?” Phil calmly told Quackity, running light fingers through the younger’s feathers to hide his shaking hands. “We’re just going to reset them. No one’s going to break your wings again, I promise.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Quackity let out a shaky nod. “Okay- okay. God, please get me out of here.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Philza motioned for Sapnap and George to pick up Quackity, telling Karl he’d stop by later for the potion. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> As the traumatized group of six walked out the door, Technoblade stopped to stare at Dream, lying on his side, discarded in a corner. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The man was still alive, but his breathing was becoming increasingly quiet as the blood slowly left his body. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>The Blood God is pleased.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I- I really hope he doesn’t come back.”</p><p> </p><p>Techno and Quackity watched Philza quietly leave through the back door, the winged father of three spreading out his wings to fly back to El Rapids and retrieve Karl’s Potion of Healing.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Fuck </em>, what if he comes back and breaks my wings again-“</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t let him, alright? Even if he remembers nothing, even if he remembers everything, I won’t let him get near you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You- you promise?”</p><p> </p><p>“I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“You better not break that promise. I- I lost my personal bodyguard after Dream killed off Mexican Dream.”</p><p> </p><p>Techno laughed, hoping he could disguise his tears as tears of laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the Mexican Dream to my Juan Mendes, Quackity.”</p><p> </p><p>Quackity laughed at Techno’s remark, slowly opening up to the world again as he came around to the medicine.</p><p> </p><p>“So does this mean I can disband the Butcher Army?”</p><p> </p><p>“You were the only member, I’m sure no one will notice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t beat me up when I’m down, man.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello, and thank you for reading all the way to the end! this is the first fic that i’ve ever uploaded, so please comment and tell me what you think. constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated :) and PLEASE tell me how to write summaries i’m begging you</p><p>(also i’m not sure if any of dream’s deaths are canon but like none of this is canon)</p><p>also let’s pretend dream can die easily because i didn’t feel like writing a fight scene</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>